OPEX NuT
by ISEDRAFT
Summary: Summary:  ZAFT and EAF conflict escalated to a higher level with very interesting results to both parties.  Slight deviation from the original storyline but still within the GSD universe timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**OPEX NỨT**

Summary: ZAFT and EAF conflict escalated to a higher level with very interesting results to both parties. Slight deviation from the original storyline but still within the GSD universe timeline.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is a sole property of its owners. The story is mine, hence, don't touch!

FYI: Pronounce Nứt is (noot).

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe it!" A voice shouted. The distinct noise came from the throat of a male who is busy watching the news in the television. "That suit just took out six EAF naval ships!" His eyes kept on glued at the television which is situated in his counter. He noticed that a customer is approaching carrying two bottles of orange juice and two packs of crackers. The customer placed it in the counter and he hurriedly went to his cash register. He instantly encoded the purchases and looked at his customer. "Anything else?" He asked. The customer just shook his head and fished a bill from his pocket when he saw the total. He handed the money to the owner of the store and took the bag where the owner placed his purchases. He nodded his thanks and went out of the store. The owner secured his cash register and resumed watching the news.

The teen headed out towards a bench where his friend is seated. He sat down and offered the bag to his friend. His friend took the bag and took a bottle of soda and one pack of crackers. She returned it to her friend silently. For a moment, the two just ate and drank their fill. When they finished, they segregated their garbage and threw them in separate bins. Both of them stood up and walked away from the store.

"Where to?" The male teen asked the female. She just shrugged.

"Find a job, I guess." She answered. "We need to establish ourselves first."

"I'm sixteen and you are fifteen, who would want to hire us!" He said sarcastically.

"Come on!" She replied. "Have you noticed the soldiers that were being sent to war?" She pointed out.

"So you want to join the military." He answered dryly.

"You completely miss the point martian." She answered caustically. "Age doesn't matter." She looked at him sideways. "You're still hungry aren't you?" She asked, her brows drawn together, concerned to her friend's welfare.

"I'll manage." Her friend answered and sighed deeply. "You're right, we need to find a job before we do anything else."

She just nodded and looked at him. They continued to walk aimlessly and silently until she saw a HELP WANTED sign. She stopped suddenly that caused her friend to falter a step and looked at her. He noticed the sign and he could not help the feeling of elation that suddenly bubbled inside him.

"Let's go!" His friend walked briskly and began looking up street signs. "We need to ask some directions." As if the heaven is smiling upon them, they saw a police officer walking and calmly looking at the traffic. "Officer!" She called. The police officer turned when he heard a voice and noticed the two teens hurriedly walking to him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The officer asked the two teens.

"Where is Oakside Apartments located?" The girl asked.

"Oh!" The officer looked at them and gestured to his left. "Cross the street, walk straight and when you see a street named Narra turn left. A structure painted in yellow is the Oakside Apartments." He finished.

"Thank you!" The girl said with a smile and they hurriedly went to their destination, almost running. They arrived at the designated place and looked at the building. "Let's cross our fingers!" She said to her friend. Both of them went inside the building and approached a woman in her forties, who is busy mopping the hallway. "Excuse me." The girl said. "May we speak to the owner of the place regarding the WANTED sign?" The lady stopped at her mopping and looked at them.

"How old are you?" The woman asked her almost rudely.

"Fifteen ma'am." She replied. "But, we can do the work that is required." She added.

"And you?" The woman asked the male teen.

"Sixteen ma'am." He answered. "We are orphans and we really need a job." He implored.

The woman fell silent for a moment then nodded her head. "Follow me." She dragged the mop and opened a door. It is the supplies cabinet. She stored the mop inside, closed the door and wiped her hands in her apron. She led them to a room where a man in his fifties is sitting behind an office desk reading a newspaper. "These kids want the job we posted." She barked by way of introduction.

The man looked up and scrutinized them. "Orphans?" The teens nodded their heads. "Names?"

"I'm Sharya Sharp." The girl answered.

"I'm Lyle Brook." The boy answered.

"You're both hired." He barked. "Better than being in the military, I should say." He folded his newspaper and placed it in the table. He sat up straight and motioned for the teens to occupy the two chairs in front of his table. He smiled at his wife. "Thank you dear."

"I'll get something to eat." She replied and went out from the office.

"Now let's get to business." The owner of the apartment looked at them sternly. "First things first, I will not tolerate slackers." The two teens nodded and the man continued with his instructions and their job responsibilities.

Three months later, Sharya and Lyle found themselves adapting to their environment. The owners of Oakside Apartments, Josef Frein and his wife Ruthie, is quite fond of both of them and treated them with care. Lyle is in charge with cleaning the hallways and doing minor electrical repairs while Sharya is charged with cleaning the toilets and bathrooms. Once in a while, Ruthie let her help with the book of accounts and banking transactions. The two teens were given separate rooms, though small, but both of them are grateful to have found someone that will literally gave them a shot of owning a living and not squandering in the street. A surprise greeted them one morning, when the couple announced that a school located nearby the apartment is offering a scholarship to those who can pass their achievement test. The couple then added that they can work out the working hours as long as both of them will be studying hard for their education. The teens thanked them profusely and started going to a library to read even with few books around them. The war kept on raging and the two teens are trying their best to be updated regarding the current events. They secretly mused that the way the war is currently heading it will certainly never end. No treaty will ever appease both sides.

"Darn!" Lyle started running towards the school gates after school. "I'm going to be late!" He past the gates and sprinted as fast as his legs can carry. His destination is the park where Sharya is sitting and waiting patiently for him to arrive. He stopped in front of her catching his breath. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No." Sharya answered, smiling. "You're just in time." She gathered her things and stood up. She slung her backpack on her right shoulder and walked away. "Let's go find a computer first."

"We could use the one in the library you know." Lyle pointed out. "We can save that way." He explained.

"True." Sharya answered, grinning at his friend. "But, using the computers in an internet café is much…" she paused. "…safer."

They both arrived at an internet café and asked to use two computers. When both of them were assigned computers Lyle looked at her. "I'm decoy?"

"You're an expert on that." Sharya answered. "We need to know more and this is the only way we know how."

Lyle flexed his fingers and started typing furiously on the keyboard. Sharya is doing the same thing. Their eyes kept scanning the room while doing the job they really loved the most.

"I'm in." Lyle muttered, his eyes glinting with excitement. Beside him, Sharya is calm and collected while doing the same.

"Let's go." She said. Their fingers just flew on the keyboard with speed that would rival any stenographer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**EAF and ZAFT forces are currently engaged in battle in Berlin." A news reporter informed the public. "Casualties are heavy on both sides, but the citizens trapped in this war are the real victims."**

Josef sighed and frowned thoughtfully while watching the news. He stood up and went outside his office and found Lyle coming down the stairs with mop and bucket on hand. "How's everything up there?" He asked.

"Sparkling." Lyle answered with a wide smile. He stored the mop and the bucket to the supplies cabinet and surveyed his employer. "What's up Mr. F? He asked.

"It's this war." Josef started. "A treaty has been signed two years ago, and now here we go again." He muttered.

"Well." Lyle started. "I think too much hatred in both sides kept the war constantly flaming."

"True." Josef replied. "But, when would be able to compromise and agree with one another, that both sides want peace?"

"When all are exhausted I suppose." Sharya interjected. Two masculine heads turned her way and looked at her pondering silently. "What?" She looked at them and shrugged her shoulders. "From what I heard, read and seen. It's likely the path this war is going. Peace? Don't think so." She snorted and crossed her arms in her chest. "Peace is out of the question." She fell silent for a moment and added. "That's my opinion any way."

"Well yeah." Lyle replied. "Glad to hear it's just an opinion. I hope I won't be hearing you talking like that to other people and you'll be in a fine mess." He admonished his friend.

"I agree." Josef said. "Where do you get ideas like that? Peace should be encouraged. Let people know the benefits of having a peaceful life. You better watch what your saying young lady." He sternly advised Sharya. "Is Ruthie home yet?" He asked.

"Not yet." Sharya replied not looking a bit contrite. "I'll let her know you wish to see her."

"I'll be in the office." Josef went to his office and shut the door quietly.

Lyle and Sharya looked at each other silently. Lyle motioned for her to go outside to talk. Both of them stood at the entrance of the Apartment complex. With their voices low they kept up with their conversation.

"Whew!" Lyle whispered. "You are quite something you know."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sharya lifted a hand to brush his words off. "Have you secured the data in the disk?

"What do you think of me, stupid?" Lyle raised his eyebrows. "We have enough data, what now?"

"We need a few more." Sharya replied. "After this we need a lot of money."

Lyle went silent for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I agree."

At that moment, Ruthie is sighted walking towards them carrying two bags of groceries. Lyle hurriedly went to her aid and took the bags of groceries from her.

"Ms Ruthie, Mr Josef wants to see you." Sharya informed her. "We'll take care of the groceries."

"Thank you dears!" She said, smiling gratefully. "I'll go to the kitchen after I talked with my husband. Please put the groceries away." She walked away and went to her husband's office.

Sharya and Lyle went to the kitchen and efficiently put the groceries away for Mrs. Frein's use. They went out from the kitchen and found Mrs. Frein coming their way. Sharya approached her.

"Aunt Ruthie, can we go to the internet café to play games after dinner?" She asked, smiling widely.

"After dinner, you finish washing and drying the dishes." Ruthie told them. "No buts."

"Sure!" Lyle grinned happily. "Thanks!"

The two teens bounded up the stairs with happy feet. "And don't be late for dinner!" Ruthie called after them. She smiled and walked towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Lyle and Sharya walked towards the internet café and found it with few customers. They were given two computers and when they are behind the terminal their countenance started to change. Both are intent on continuing what they started.

"Captain Gladys, I notice a glitch somewhere." Meyrin Hawke informed her superior officer.

Captain Gladys stood up from her command chair and approached her communications officer. "Where?"

"I'm sorry ma'am." Meyrin replied. "It might just be a minor system fall out. I'll check it right away." She assured her commanding officer.

"Very well. Continue." Captain Gladys replied. "I'll be at my quarters when you find something."

"Yes ma'am." Meyrin kept on checking her system. Unknown to her, the Minerva database is giving its information along with the information regarding the PLANT.

Six hours later, Meyrin Hawke confirmed that there is nothing wrong with the Minerva system. She ran a full diagnostic and even enlisted the help of other bridge crew members regarding the glitch she found earlier. Captain Gladys accepted her full report and praised her for a job well done. That same day, a message is sent to the crew of Minerva informing them regarding the whereabouts of a laboratory in Lodonia.

"We've been doing this for a month now." Lyle informed her while they are sitting at a bench and glancing up the sky. "Phase two?"

"Soon." Sharya replied. "I need supplies for our minicoms. How much money do we have?"

"We have enough for the parts we need for the minicoms." Lyle replied. "I've been window shopping and I found this store that really gives a good price."

"Okay." Sharya replied. "Tomorrow is Sunday, we can shop tomorrow."

"Cool!" Lyle stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's go back and eat dinner. I'm starving."

"What's new?" Sharya snorted and avoided the pinch Lyle is going to give her.


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm still sorting out my schedules. Thank you for understanding. Do not forget to review! It will be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 3**

"Kira!" Athrun could not believe what he is seeing. The Archangel and the Freedom were destroyed. His thoughts and feelings are in turmoil to what happened to his friends. He finally doubts the chairman's agenda in reinstating him to FAITH and his true motives. Unbeknownst to the crew of the Minerva, another glitch is seen in their system. Meyrin Hawke did not notice and it seemed the glitch just disappeared.

Miles away from where the Minerva is located. Two individuals just shimmered to a warehouse. They gathered data, surveyed the inside of the building and took equipments they think necessary for their cause. The two individuals produced a ball of light and threw the things they took into the light. The items just vanish along with the ball of light. The individuals too shimmered away from the warehouse in a flash of light. In the morning, an inspection found that items were missing from the warehouse. Investigators found no clues from the site and the investigation halted.

"Seriously Sharya we need a lot of money." Lyle told her. "Lot and lots of money." He stressed.

"I know." Sharya answered. "I'm thinking where to stash it." She palmed her minicom and deftly typing using a comppen. "But I'm also thinking, not to take the money. Why not we steal it?"

Lyle looked at her sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sharya replied.

"This job is getting harder and harder." Lyle muttered. "You know, this is your fault." He sat up straight, crossed his arms and regarded his friend with annoyance. "If you haven't promised we will never be in this mess in the first place."

"But you went along with the idea anyway." Sharya retorted.

"Duh! Because I'm your friend!" Lyle answered back. Sharya did not replied back and just sat silently looking at him. "What?" He asked annoyingly.

"I'm always grateful for your friendship Lyle." Sharya told him quietly. "I always wanted you to be honest with me. You know that I will not let you come with me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Lyle replied. "We can do this." He added with conviction.

"With you as a partner, anything can happen." Sharya grinned at his friend. "Come on. It's time to initiate phase two." She stood up and walked away.

"Now you're talking!" Lyle stood up and hurriedly followed her.

Two individuals shimmered to an EAF armory. They studied the suits inside the armory and made notes. They shimmered once again out of the armory. A guard is startled that a flicker of light suddenly illuminated the inside of the armory and then gone. He contributed it to his lack of sleep and his brain is playing tricks on him.

Mr. Josef and Ruthie Frein was shocked when they found that the two kids they were currently helping were one of the victims of the bus that was thrown into a raging river along with other twenty nine passengers including the bus driver. A search was made and the bodies were not found even after two days of searching. The couple grieved for the loss of the teens. They cleaned the rooms where the teens stayed and placed their things in boxes to be sent to an orphanage. The vehicle that carried the boxes, along with other contributions, caught fire and all its contents gone into smoke. The driver is safe and left shaken by the incident.

After revealing the presence of Logos and Blue Cosmos, as well as identifying the leader named Djibiril. ZAFT forces are making plans in apprehending the leader by orders from chairman Durandal himself.

The Archangel noticed a glitch in their system and hurriedly tried to find the source. The glitch just vanished. For two weeks, they encountered glitch after glitch and they are completely flabbergasted that they cannot determine where it came from. A constant diagnostic is always performed and investigations found nothing. The crew speculates that they may be ZAFT forces trying to hack into their systems.

At an EAF base, an armory exploded. The six suits inside were lost into the explosion. EAF personnel are dumbfounded that they cannot find a clue as to what caused the explosion. No casualties are reported and the whole base is under red alert. Everyone kept on thinking that ZAFT Special Forces may have caused the explosion and the security of the base has been breached. They do not know that their system is currently being hacked.

Meanwhile, ORB military personnel are trying to stop the hacking being done in their computer. Within five minutes, there is no trace of the hackers in their system. By midnight, hangar forty three exploded. Twenty three suits are damaged and ten are missing, when a report was filed later. The ORB administration is confused by what is going on and they attributed this to the fact that ZAFT may have targeted them because of their alliance with the EAF.

"**All over the world people are apprehending the members of the logos and blue cosmos. Some of them were not captured and reportedly seeking shelter in Heavens Base."**

An individual keep on listening the news while sitting beside the bed of a very sick old man. The old man stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked for a moment, registering where he is and turned his head to the right. He spotted the individual sitting at the chair facing him. "Even if I'm not there, make it possible." He told the individual. "Everything is at your disposal." He looked again, closed his eyes and uttered slowly. "For the sake of humanity." The heart monitor beeped thrice and flat lined. A nurse and a doctor hurriedly went into the room and checked on him. The doctor shook his head and approached the individual and offered his condolences.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. The individual just nodded and went out from the room.


End file.
